Golden Age Lalahon
Personality She’s a hot headed spirit of vengeance. Her main is goal is to get revenge on society. She’s more destructive than homicidal, however. She has killed, and she will probably continue killing, but those are all side effects of being a pyromaniac. She rarely targets people to kill them. She simply doesn’t avoid killing while burning something. Backstory She group in a poor Filipino immigrant family in Wyoming. There was a quirk based disease that went rampant in her small hometown and her parents were quarantined after being infected. They were pulled away from her, and she lived on the streets for a while. The one orphanage had been shut down because of the disease. She never got to meet her parents one last time, they died in quarantine. The treatment was all given to those of higher status than her family, causing severe rage against society for her. She blames society for her misfortune, and she plans to get revenge on it. Maybe a more just society will rise from the ashes. Maybe not. It doesn’t really matter. Resources Has some status on the black market. Her house contains a stash of gasoline cartridges among other refills for her equipment. Equipment/Weaponry Half plate (3kN at torso, 5kN Bracers). Two gasoline tanks, a lighter, a few matches, a specialized torch, a couple molotovs, a 1908 cavalry sword and a blowtorch. Secializations Animal Riding, Arson, Sword Combat, Acrobatics in armor, Mounted Combat. Quirk Fire Sumoning -She can summon a number of creatures from fire in a 40 meter radius. -A hound can be summoned from any fire. A nightmare requires a campfire or fireplace sized fire. A phoenix requires a larger fire (gms discretion) -When a creature is summoned, it has a “base fire” that it is bound to. The base fire must be within the fire it’s summoned from. The base fire has to be torch sized for phoenixes and nightmares, and can be any size for hounds. (Can be a smaller part of a larger fire, and if that smaller part goes out the creature is unsummoned.) Once a fire becomes a base fire, it’ll turn a dark purple color until the creature is unsummoned or killed. Two creatures can’t share a base fire. -Creatures can survive 2 turns out of the 40m radius around their base fire. -The Creature’s duration is bound to the base fire. When the base fire burns out, the creature will be unsummoned. -Fire on an active summoned creature can’t summon creatures nor be a base fire. -There is a translucent orange ‘strand’ that connects the base fire to the creature, telling those that are knowledgeable or good at assumptions where the base fire is. -All beasts have vulnerability to cold and water; the same vulnerability their base fire has. -Beasts are immune to heat attacks. -Due to the nature of her quirk, she is resistant to her own fire (heat goes around her) and her creature’s heat (likewise). -The body of creatures, despite its appearance, is made out of fire given physical form. Their bodies burn at 60C (Unless otherwise specified). -When a creature dies, it turns back into fire. The fire ‘falls’ to the ground and burns at 60C. This fire is sterile and can’t be used as base fire until 3 turns later. -1 Creature can be summoned per turn, but only for 2 turns in a row and then a 1 turn cooldown (2 creatures per 3 turns). She can have at most 5 hounds. A nightmare counts as 2 hounds and a phoenix counts as 5 hounds. -When a creature dies or is unsummoned, it can’t be resummoned for 5 turns. Hell Hound (Tier I) These giant hounds are the size of a bison. Speed: 45 km/h Size: Bear Sized Weight: 320kg Durability: 15kN Armor Style + 2kN Nat Resistance Attacks: Claw-7kN, Pounce-13kN, Bite-13kN -Pounce can go 5 meters and it travels at 100 km/h while pouncing. It can only pounce if at least 2 meters away from its target. -Can only make 1 of its attacks per turn. -Their mouth (and bites) are as hot as their base fire. -They can be mounted, but they move at 20 km/h and can’t attack until she dismounts. Nightmare (Tier II) This black fiery horse is really just that. A fiery (enhanced) horse. Speed: 80 km/h Size: "Large Horse size" Weight: 1 ton : 17kN Armor Style +4kN Nat resistance Attacks: Hoof Kick-14kN, Bite-7kN -It has fire on it that burns at the same temperature of the base fire (And also leaves a trail of fire at 80C that lasts 2 turns) -The horse can be mounted by anyone with fire resistance, but Lalahon controls it. Phoenix (Tier III) This giant bird is made entirely of fire. Speed: Run-17km/h, Flight-100km/h (28 m/s) 7m/s^2 acceleration Size: 9 meter wingspan Weight: 2 tons Durability: 15kN Nat Resistance, 10kN armor. Armor gets damaged before nat resistance. Attacks: Bite-7kN, Claw swipe-6kN, Claw Swoop-25kN -It takes 1 turn to take off from the ground. -They can be summoned in the air at the max speed of 30 km/h -To make a claw swoop attack, the phoenix must be moving at least 50 km/h -This bird can be mounted like the Nightmare. -The bird is 200C once it exits the fire. -It has a lifting strength of 1 ton. -Leaves a trail of 50C smoldering smoke/fire when flying/running that lasts 2 turns No matter the durability, water and cold can put out the creatures. Versatility Her quirk can give her mounts, protection, attacks, and fire. Her destructive nature of the quirk is troublesome as it attracts more attention than she would want. Example She burns a large field in a ritual to summon a Phoenix and binds it to her torch. She then flies to a hero headquarters, tries to burn shit down, and dies because only retards attack hero headquarters. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters Category:Retired